The NICHD Human BIospecimen Repository shall provide the services of storage, monitoring, and distribution for the Maternal-Fetal Medicine Units (MFMU) Network. The MFMU Network is composed of 14 clinical centers across the United States and a data coordinating center (GWU). The ongoing Network studies require repository services for the collection of human biospecimens generated by the Network. Required repository services therefore include planning discussions with repository staff to adequately prepare for specimens, receipt of specimens from multiple clinical centers, purchase of freezers to store the specimens, storage of the specimens at the required temperatures; an on-line, searchable inventory system of all specimens, and shipment of biospecimens to analytical labs.